All You Wanted
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Justin Lowell is sent to KC Guthrie's group home in Toronto, Canada he wasn't there to make friends. What happens when KC's girlfriend, Clare Edwards changes his mind? Will something form between them?


**All You Wanted**

**Summary: When Justin Lowell is sent to KC Guthrie's group home in Toronto, Canada he wasn't there to make friends. What happens when KC's girlfriend, Clare Edwards changes his mind? Will something form between them, especially after KC is caught with Clare's friend Jenna?**

**Pairings: Justin/Clare, KC/Clare, some KC/Jenna**

**Length: Three to four shot.**

**Part One**

Justin Lowell entered the house hesitantly. He carried a bag full of clothing in one hand as he stepped further into the room with his social services worker at his side. A man, probably in his early thirties walked up to them. Justin turned to the door when a boy about his age with light brown hair and green eyes came in holding the hand of a very pretty girl with long, curly sandy brown hair that and big blue eyes behind golden framed glasses.

"Oh, KC, Clare. You two are here just in time." The curly haired man said, smiling as he he turned to Justin. "This is KC Guthrie. He lives here too and that girl beside him is Clare Edwards. You three are all the same age." He told them, studying them all closely.

Clare stepped forward and smiled sweetly at Justin, holding out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you...Justin right? Nash and KC have both mentioned you before, tipping her head to the side so it pointed at the man who'd introduced them. "You'll be going to school with KC and I."

Justin gave a small smile back and took her hand in his, just holding onto it for a second. "I wish I could say it was nice to be here but that would be a lie." He told her with a smirk.

Clare looked at him sadly, understanding shining clearly in her eyes.

KC shifted uncomfortably from the doorway that he stll stood in and then shot out a hand to wrap his long fingers around Clare's wrist. "Hey, Clare." He said, clearing his throat loudly, causing his girlfriend and Justin to break eye contact. "We should get to my room and study for our Biology test for tomorrow."

"Oh." She said. swallowing and finally looking at her boyfriend apologetically as she realised quite sheepishly---that she had completely forgotten about him. "You're right KC." She said softly before she grabbed his hand with her own, turning her attention back on the boy infront of her. "Anyway Justin, how about you walk to school with KC and I tomorrow? Then I can show you around Degrassi and everything and you can meet Connor, Alli, and Jenna."

For the first time in so long, a real smile crept up on Justin's face and his brown eyes lit up. "Yeah. Okay. I'd really like that!" His words were sincere and hopeful. Clare's smile was so contagious.

"Good." Clare stated with a gentle giggle and grin, much to her boyfriend's chagrin that she was in no hurry to end her conversation. "I usually get here at about seven thirty so be ready by then. We'll get there a few minutes early so you can get your schedule and KC and I can show you around." With that she brought a hand over to squeeze his before brushing past him with KC. The two walked into a room and shut the door slightly, leaving it open a crack.

"Oh." Melanie Devane, his social worker said, watching everything with a smile. "They are friends already. How great!" Her laugh sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes blowing in the breeze.

Justin rolled his eyes. For as good of a social worker as Melanie was, she seemed to overdramatize everything.

"Well...." She said, a hand fluttering to touch his shoulder. "Well Justin. It seems that you will be fine here Mr. Thompson. I know that he's worked miracles with many children with records. Taken them in, made them feel that they could do anything. I am still going to check in of course. See how things have been going." Melanie then leaned in to wrap him in a hug, feeling happy tears fill her gray-green eyes. Ever since Justin's father had been thrown in jail for the drug ring scandal in Llanview, Pennsylvania a few months ago, she'd been trying so hard to find the young man somewhere to stay. A foster home. Even going out of state all the way to Toronto, Canada where she'd found the perfect place for him here. She could only hope that it would all work out for the best and that Justin would show his true colors instead of his anger at the world.

Back in KC's room, Clare Edwards could not get her mind off of that boy she had just met. He'd intrigued her greatly. There was just...something in his eyes that she couldn't explain. It was as if he'd seen the horrors of life. She knew about his father being arrested for being involved with drugs and a drug ring but she wondered if there was more to it than that. Perhaps he'd tell her someday, once he began to trust her anyway. And she looked forward to it.

**Next Chapter: With KC sick, Clare and Justin walk to school alone. Jenna flirts with Justin. Justin has a minor breakdown after an incident. Tempers flare back at the group home.**


End file.
